


what's it gonna be

by kronotriga



Series: she keeps me warm [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Developing Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Character, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: Oh. She realizes this position feels familiar, staring up at a wide-eyed Kiyoomi over her, and understanding also dawns in Kiyoomi’s dilated eyes.“‘Tsumu, can I?”“Yes,” Atsumu breathes out before the warm weight of Kiyoomi’s hand is cupping her breast and she immediately arches up into it with a moan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: she keeps me warm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	what's it gonna be

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommended [listening](https://youtu.be/nJ4uBdmnKds) (the music video is adorable whereas this part gets spicy)

Atsumu is gaping at Kiyoomi as if she missed spiking a perfectly set ball.

“Omi, I meant kissing _you_ meant something.”

 _Oh_. Atsumu can definitely see the flush from embarrassment burning across her face but the relief of reciprocation is a balm to her heart, which is now also beating faster. She licks her lips, tasting the remnants of the ice cream that Atsumu had mostly wiped off, and can feel the weight of her gaze on them.

“We should make sure.”

“Huh?” Atsumu blinks back up at her.

“We should kiss again so you can make sure.”

Now Kiyoomi can revel in the delight of making _her_ blush, the fear of awkwardness and rejection replaced by love and desire for what she can actually have. She has no scruples about cocking her head at Atsumu with a smug grin. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

She’s not quite prepared for Atsumu to leap to her feet and dash to the kitchen, packet of chicken tenders abandoned on the coffee table, and watches her wash and dry her hands. Atsumu rushes back as soon as she’s done, coming to a stop in front of Kiyoomi’s recliner. 

“Omi, can I?” Her hands are slightly raised as if she wants to reach out but is waiting for Kiyoomi’s permission. It fills her with such deep fondness that she sighs. Yes, she’s in love with her best friend, and has she ever denied Atsumu anything?

Kiyoomi rises, carefully places her half-eaten tub of ice cream on the coffee table too, and places her hands on Atsumu’s shoulders to gently maneuver her until the backs of her knees hit the couch and she’s forced to sit. Her breath hitches as Kiyoomi follows, straddling her lap on her knees, finally laying tentative hands on the small of her back. Atsumu’s hands there pleasantly burn even through two layers of clothing.

“Is this too much?” Kiyoomi whispers into the charged air between them.

Atsumu shakes her head. “No, I wanna hold you as long as you’re comfortable with that. Wouldja kiss me this time?”

Kiyoomi doesn’t need to verbally answer, lifting Atsumu’s chin up higher with a finger and leaning down herself to press their lips together again. The angle is even better than last night and Kiyoomi licks across Atsumu’s lips, tasting the ice cream and fried chicken. Maybe Atsumu wouldn’t be opposed to being devoured.

* * *

Atsumu may have never really considered the perfect amount of squish in someone’s thighs before now but she’s convinced this is it when she brings her hands to slide under Kiyoomi’s. She gasps into Atsumu’s mouth when she squeezes lightly and she wants to do this again with full access to bare skin, and maybe follow with her lips.

Strong muscles shift beneath Atsumu’s grasp and each swipe and drag of Kiyoomi’s fingertips against the back of her neck and along her undercut is electrifying. Atsumu’s knuckles brush Kiyoomi’s abs as one hand releases a thigh to curl around the hem of both sweater and tank top. The touch elicits an ugly snort of laughter against Atsumu’s lips so she does it again deliberately with the rough pads of her own fingertips. 80 kilograms of muscle collapse on top of her with a barrage of breathy giggles, crushing Atsumu into the couch on her back and she shuffles her hips to accommodate her spiker now fully sprawled in her lap. 

Kiyoomi has to steady herself with her hands on Atsumu’s shoulders and from this angle she’s lit up in the morning sunlight peeking in through the living room curtains. Atsumu takes in the sight of happy breathless Kiyoomi straddling her, knowing she never could have imagined ever getting here, sure she wouldn’t have wanted this with anyone but Kiyoomi. She didn’t know she could have this, and Kiyoomi likely hadn’t either, but now she’s determined to not miss a single moment.

Oh. She realizes this position feels familiar, staring up at a wide-eyed Kiyoomi over her, and understanding also dawns in Kiyoomi’s dilated eyes.

“‘Tsumu, can I?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Atsumu breathes out before the warm weight of Kiyoomi’s hand is cupping her breast and she immediately arches up into it with a moan. The drag of her thermal shirt when Kiyoomi runs her thumb back and forth over the sensitive peak is heavenly and Atsumu is suddenly grateful to her past self for having forgone a bra this morning. After all, she thinks deliriously with a laugh, she was only going to the corner store then next door to Kiyoomi’s.

* * *

Atsumu starts laughing as Kiyoomi languorously palms her breast and Kiyoomi chuckles too, remembering being terrified in the same position just a couple days ago. How long ago that already feels, but this— _them_ , was already a long time building, even if they hadn’t yet realized the shape it would take. They’ll definitely have to talk more and make sure they’re completely on the same page going forward but like the treats this morning, there’s no point in denying themselves an indulgence.

So she indulges in a firmer squeeze that makes Atsumu throw her head back even more into the couch cushion and Kiyoomi can’t help leaning forward to suck on her neck, suddenly desperate to mark Atsumu as hers in every way that matters. She doesn’t think about propriety, about going back to practice on Monday, she just needs to be as close as Atsumu wants and will let her.

Which is apparently pretty close, because Atsumu wiggles a leg around from under Kiyoomi’s weight pressing down onto her and lifts it around Kiyoomi’s hip. Kiyoomi pulls back slightly to check on her and is greeted with Atsumu openly panting beneath her now, red from the tips of her ears down to her marked neck, her sweaty hair in disarray. 

“Would— wouldja move like this?” Her leg pulls Kiyoomi down harder against Atsumu’s lower abdomen. _Oh!_

Kiyoomi rearranges slightly, bringing her free hand to support Atsumu’s leg as she gets in better position, and her slow grind forces gasps out of both of them. Pleasure sings up her spine from the heat and pressure of Atsumu between her legs, creating delicious friction she could get lost in. Atsumu looks lost too, reaching for Kiyoomi’s face to pull her down to kiss again as she grinds more sharply against her. 

" _Yes_ , Kiyoomi!” Atsumu’s moan is gratifyingly deep, breaking in her throat into a breathless gasp. Then a phone rings and Kiyoomi can feel the vibration through Atsumu’s pocket as she almost throws her off the couch. 

“I’m so sorry, Omi, what the fuck!” The last few words are yelled over the line as Atsumu fishes her phone out and flips it open.

Kiyoomi knows Atsumu would only answer her twin in such a way and smiles despite the interruption. For now she can get comfortable pillowing her head on Atsumu’s chest while she plays with her hair, her voice quieter but rumbling under her cheek. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 took me so long to actually write bc of my own hang-ups about rejection but I wanted atsumu and omi to resolve their misunderstanding and get to make out bc I can't :^) apologies osamu is an unintentional interruption for drama (and bc I think it's funny)
> 
> shout out again to my favorite ministop with the best fried chicken and desserts!
> 
> follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
